<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>>([outta time] by basilthymee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243623">>([outta time]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilthymee/pseuds/basilthymee'>basilthymee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Vast Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Death, Dismurrit - Freeform, Other, slight gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilthymee/pseuds/basilthymee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Murrit Turkin reaches the end, she contemplates on everything that happened, and on one particular troll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>>([outta time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never believed in the hero’s journey, it always struck you as naïve, it never felt immersive. You always knew that, in the back of your mind, it was all fiction.</p><p>So imagine your luck when you suddenly found yourself lying amongst a pile of your own corpses, something you’ve become all too familiar with now. The pungent smell of byzantine blood lingering in the air and clouding your vision, you can taste it in your mouth.<br/>
He warned you not go, he told, no, <span class="italics">begged</span> you to stay with him, you can still remember the last time you saw his face, he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t going to insult you or call you a <span class="dismas">Fucking disgr/\ce///</span>, he was scared. And you know what that's like.<br/>
<br/>
You raise your arm, streaks of dark purple wrapping around it like a sick dance. Huh, dancing. Reminds you of Ellsee. Great, just what you wanted to think about in this particular moment in time.<br/>
<br/>
You know, you never understood why she tried so hard to be friends with you, she never understood that you didn’t want anything to do with her, not after what you saw. And that made you irrationally mad, even though a part of you wants to forgive her and to move on from this idiotic feud, you just wish she would’ve died back on Repiton.<br/>
<span class="italics">Maybe then things wouldn’t be where they are now</span>.<br/>
<br/>
You glance at your wristwatch, glass shards protruding out of its frame, the hour hand horribly disfigured, it still smells of burnt plastic.<br/>
You start feeling your eyelids get heavy, an odd feeling invades your chest, one you despise with your very being: <span class="italics">regret</span>.<br/>
<br/>
It only starts dawning on you now the gravity of the situation you’ve gotten yourself in.<br/>
You’ve locked yourself in a room with a ticking time bomb and thrown away the key, figuratively, of course. There’s no explosive ordinance to be found underneath the mass of death you’re lying upon, all of the hollow eye sockets and pained expressions glaring at you, each disfigured face behind the shutter shades holding a different story, each one more gruesome than the other.<br/>
<br/>
You sink your teeth into your lower lip, a sharp sting of pain invading every corner of your body but quickly dissipating, forcing your eyes open again. You can’t afford to lose now, you’re so close. He’ll come for you, you’re sure.<br/>
<br/>
You wonder how Laivan is doing, how he’s dealing with letting Serpaz go. You always watched them from afar, a twisted, cynical part of you enjoyed observing the two of them always dance around their issues, but another other part of you dreaded the day they would collapse like a house of cards.<br/>
Your last conversation with Serpaz didn't end on the best of terms either, you had caught her at a bad time, she shouted at you and called you a <span class="serpaz">pathetic excuse for a friend!!!!!!!!!!!!</span> before blocking you. You understand her reaction, though, after all, she had just found out what happened to her lusus. That shit was messed up, even for you.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe Taz and Arcjec are doing well now, you don’t remember the last time you saw them, probably because you had to deal with your own problems, but they seemed alright. Well, however “alright” you can be in a twisted, fucked up game like this.<br/>
<br/>
You feel a sort of grim nostalgia for the world you left behind, a yearning for a simpler time. You want to see his face again, you want to hear his coarse voice reprimanding you, his lizard like eyes staring at you with an indescribable mix of black and red feelings. It was painful to leave him behind, and it’s even more painful knowing that’ll be the last time you ever see him.<br/>
Maybe he’ll forget about you, maybe he’ll move on, looking down at your mangled corpse and shedding a single tear before leaving you and your broken smile in this pit where it all comes to an end.<br/>
<br/>
Lowering your arm, you feel it slowly numbing, all the blood you’ve lost now seeping into the grotesque mass of flesh under you.<br/>
Maybe if you could see him one more time you’d tell him how you truly feel, maybe you’d apologize for hiding it from him for so long, maybe you’d grab his hand one last time and look longingly into his face, wishing for a life that never was.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="murrit">&gt;([…]</span><br/>
<br/>
No, that’s dumb. That’s not you. What are you thinking?! You’re on the brink of death and you’re already getting delirious? Keep it together. Well, not that there is much to keep together, you’re falling apart, piece by piece. And for once in your miserable fucking life, there’s no escape, there’s no miracle to pull you out of this shitty situation. You went all-in and now you’re left with nothing.<br/>
You failed, and it’s over. You bit off more than you could chew, you stepped too far over the edge, and now, for once, <span class="italics">FOR ONCE</span>, you have to face the fucking music. It’s the last melody you’ll ever hear.<br/>
Pack your bags everyone, Murrit Turkin has finished her last dreadful show, now watch as they wallow and bleed out on a pile of his endless failures.<br/>
<br/>
And you’re okay with that now. You’ve come to terms with it. The hero’s journey ends with the hero returning home, having learnt a new, life-changing lesson, you guess that’s why you never believed in it. This world is fucked up, there are people at every corner waiting to tear you down to their level just to feel a bit better about themselves, you pity them even though you’re no better.<br/>
<br/>
Your eyelids start falling once again, this time for good.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="murrit">&gt;([…]</span><br/>
<br/>
Out of the corner of your eye you notice a familiar shape, a distant voice, calling out for someone.<br/>
<span class="dismas">Murrit!///</span><br/>
Huh?<br/>
<span class="dismas">Murrit where the fuck /\re you?///</span><br/>
It’s him.<br/>
<span class="dismas">Murrit? Oh FUCK! WH/\T H/\PPENED TO YOU?///</span><br/>
He’s coming closer.<br/>
<span class="dismas">MURRIT T/\LK TO ME///</span><br/>
He looks so worried. This isn’t like him.<br/>
<span class="dismas">WH/\T THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU?///<br/>
WHY COULDN’T YOU H/\VE JUST ST/\YED B/\CK YOU FUCKING DUMB/\SS///</span><br/>
It’s nice to see his face again, you want to reach out to him and tell him one last thing, but you don’t know if you have the energy to do so.<br/>
He rips your shuttershades off of your bloodied face and glares at you.<br/>
<span class="dismas">WHY DO YOU /\LW/\YS DO THIS///<br/>
WHY DO YOU /\LW/\YS FUCKING DO THIS///</span><br/>
He’s right. Why do you do always do this? Do you like the danger? Do you like making the people who care about you worry? What sort of sick and twisted show do you think you’re running here?<br/>
<span class="dismas">T/\LK TO ME MURRIT. DONT FUCKING LE/\VE ME LIKE THIS///</span></p><p>You don’t want to go. Fuck.<br/>
You take all of that internal monologue bullshit back, you want to live. You want to fucking <span class="italics">live</span>.<br/>
He could save you, he can save you, you just need to tell him. You’re so close, you can get out of this, you can save your sorry ass from this situation! Fuck it all you still want to fucking live! You want to see everyone again!<br/>
<br/>
You can’t die here, you don’t want to die here please you can’t afford to die here you have to fucking make it you have to push through you fishy fuck.<br/>
With one final breath, you muster up the energy to open your mouth. This is it. You can save yourself, just tell him what he needs to do, it’s always been that way, right? You always tell him what to do! He can save you! You just need to tell him. You can do it, stop stalling you idiot, you’re fucking dying!</p><p>He looks down at you expectantly, his wide panic-filled eyes locked with yours, he’s ready to hear what he has to do, you can do this Murrit. </p><p>But that’s when you realize.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">&gt;([im outta time]</span>
</p><p>You’re out of time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>